The present disclosure relates to engine control, and more particularly to an engine control system capable of controlling the speed of an engine based on an operating load of the engine.
Engine governors are typically used to control engine speed. Some governors control the engine speed set point as a function of the load on the engine. This is commonly referred to as droop. Many vehicle applications use a positive droop function, where the governor decreases the speed set point as the engine load increases. Positive droop can provide feedback to an operator that the load on the engine is increasing and can make the engine speed control more stable. Droop functions are typically preset via either hardware or software. Such preset droop functions, however, may not be able to optimize various factors such as operator feel, engine performance, and fuel economy.